


Drink His Kiss Down Dry

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Community: kink_bingo, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:05:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nimueh likes Merlin's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink His Kiss Down Dry

**Author's Note:**

> For the "oral fixation" square (and several other squares) on my kink_bingo card. Thanks to Meri and Flammablehat for their help.

"I like your mouth," Nimueh says, combing her fingers through Merlin's hair while he sucks at her nipple. Suckles, more like. Calm and content, and he doesn't get sick of doing this, won't let go until she tells him to. She won't get sick of this for a while yet either. She slips a finger under his collar and laughs when he starts sucking harder. She should experiment with this, see how precisely she can train him to respond, just to the touch of fingertips – and fingernails – on his skin.

* * *

Nimueh takes pictures of Merlin with his eyes closed and his mouth open, swollen and wet. Sometimes he's asleep and drooling on the sheets, innocent and filthy as a child. Sometimes she moves back far enough to include the collar, or his bare chest, or even his tied up prick, within the frame. But mostly it's his face, so close up it's obscene all on its own, would be unrecognisable if she didn't know the sight of it so well, didn't remember every click and flash.

Nimueh's got a decent hand with Photoshop, but she never bothers to alter the pictures she takes of Merlin. His lips are just the right shade already, after he's been working on her for an hour or four.

She likes sending them to him while he's at work. She hopes they catch him off guard sometimes, while Arthur's standing right there, breathing down his neck. She's never been to his office but she imagines it all in grey and beige, only occasionally interrupted by the bright pornographic pink on Merlin's mobile screen.

She likes knowing that her orders are more important than his boss's, so today she tells him to take the phone with him to the restroom. Once he's there she has him suck on his own fingers, and when he tells her how much he'd rather be eating her pussy it comes out garbled and sweet. Then she has him jerk himself off with his spit-wet hand while she whispers in his ear about the new silk knickers she's wearing, how wet they are right now, and how she'll stuff them in his mouth the next time she sees him so he can gag, and choke, and taste.

* * *

She likes sharing the pictures with her friends. Especially Morgana, who's known him for longer than any of them and who giggles like a girl - or sometimes throws her head back and cackles like a witch - while Morgause smiles softly and says, "You're sure he knows what he's getting into?"

"Oh, he was there before he even met Nimueh," says Morgana. "This is what he was made for."

"Do you miss him?" Morgause asks.

"Not enough to quit being a dyke," Morgana says easily, and kisses her. "Your conversion therapy's been a complete success, not to worry."

Nimueh watches them and remembers being young and in love with Morgause. She remembers the soft swelling movement of breasts against breasts and the deep overpowering taste of Morgause's cunt, and she remembers workshops and checklists and serious discussions about the responsibilities of kink. She remembers taking her turn wearing Morgause's collar.

"He's got a safeword," she mumbles. "He knows what he's doing."

Like Morgana, she's happier where she is now. She doesn't think she'll go back.

* * *

Merlin comes over and Nimueh feeds him phall from the curry house down the street. She sips a mango lassi and watches his face heat up and his eyes water, listens to his panting and his muffled curses. Then she tells him to go down on her.

(It's the first time she's done it from this side. But she still remembers the feel of Tabasco sauce on her tongue with nothing else, and then with Morgause's skin.)

She doesn't go in for pain very often these days, but she feels powerful and alive with Merlin licking delicious fire between her thighs. And then, on impulse, she pushes him down lower. She has to lose sight of his mouth but she gets the hot press of his tongue against her arsehole and in. Nimueh's legs clamp together around his head and she knows he is crying as she comes screaming.

Later she feeds him yoghurt and bread. Later she lets him suck her thumb.

She takes pictures of his blotchy red cheeks.


End file.
